Episode 4 - The Hero Experiences Human Warmth
|Episode_|0}}}} Summary Satan continues to use his magic to clear the debris and keep everyone in the mall out of harm's way and in the aftermath, the authorities report that there were no casualties. In a flashback to Ente Isla, a young Emilia enjoys her carefree days with her father, and they talk that the village priests will protect them from the Dark Lord's tyranny. Soon the same priests show up to take Emilia away from her father, who tells her that she is the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord, being a human-angel hybrid. Emilia laments that was the last time she ever saw her father since the Dark Lord's forces destroyed their village, killing him. She then trains to use the Holy Sword, "Better Half" and vows to slay the Dark Lord. Back in the present, Sadao reverts to his human form, and learns that Chiho is the daughter of Inspector Sasaki whom he used a spell on to get information when they first arrived in Japan. Sadao relays this to Emi explaining that Chiho must have gotten feedback from the spell which is how she intercepted the "Idea Link". He further explains that the earthquake was no coincidence since it struck the exact spot they were both at, and that the enemy didn't try again when they got out of the debris because he started to regain his powers. Afterwards, Emi spends the night at her co-worker, Rika Suzuki's place. Here Rika talks about how human nature can change in the face of adversity, with people choosing to become like demons or angels. Rika turns on the national news which reports that the series of muggings have increased and casually teases Emi of being in a relationship with Sadao after seeing them together following the earthquake, causing her to again ponder why Sadao had saved all those people. The next day, Emi shows up at Sadao's apartment and falls down the stairs. As Ashiya leaves to buy bandages, Emi, grown upset at the kindness Sadao had been showing towards her, claims that it is out of character. She further bursts into tears and states that her reason for wanting to kill him is because his tyranny over the people of Ente Isla lead to her father's death. As Sadao laments that back then he didn't understand people's feelings, Ashiya walks in with Chiho who misunderstands the scene, and runs away with a broken heart. Just then, their landlady, Miki-T comes in and advises that they go after Chiho and makes references to the "Idea Link" and Sonar Spell. At the same time, two of Emilia's comrades from Ente Isla hurry through another portal to Japan. While tearfully admitting she had fallen in love with Sadao, Chiho bumps into a strange person who tells her he will use her envy and despair of the "Dark Lord" and the "Hero" to surpass Satan. He then manifests black wings and, as Sadao, Emi and Ashiya approach from afar, an explosion occurs and the winged person takes to the air. As Sadao, Ashiya and Emi climb the rubble, Sadao acknowledges the person: Demon General Lucifer. New characters in this episode * Hanzō Urushihara Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime